Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device for conveying a rubber member extruded in a curved state from an extrusion device.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of pneumatic tires, the following method is frequently used when an annular bead filler is molded. That is, a bead filler having a predetermined cross-sectional shape is straightly extruded, the bead filler is wound around an outer peripheral side of a bead wire, and ends thereof are bonded to each other. However, when the bead filler is wound around the bead wire, a tensile force is generated due to a difference between an inner periphery and an outer periphery of the bead filler, and the tensile force causes problems that the outer periphery of the bead filler is bent or thinned, the bonded portion is peeled off, and cut rubber is generated.
In order to solve these problems, in JP 2002-527269 A, a straightly extruded bead filler is spirally wound around a drum such that an inner diameter of the bead filler becomes smaller than an outer diameter of the bead wire and thereafter, the spiral bead filler is detached from the drum to loosen its spiral state, thereby making the tensile force moderate. In JP 8-118515 A, a straightly extruded bead filler is spirally wound, and the wound bead filler is cooled by cooling water, thereby moderating internal stress.
In JP 2002-527269 A, the straightly extruded bead filler is caused to pass through a forming member having an opening corresponding to a cross-sectional shape of the bead filler, so that the bead filler is spirally formed while maintaining the cross-sectional shape. Hence, in the case of viscous rubber, a surface of the bead filler which is in contact with the forming member is likely to be varied in shape. Particularly, in the case of a bead filler which has thin cross-sectional shape and large height, it is extremely difficult to form the bead filler while maintaining a desired cross-sectional shape. Moreover, in JP 8-118515 A, since the bead filler is wound between two drums arranged side by side and is cooled in this state, the bead filler is extended between the two drums.
Hence, when an annular bead filler is molded, instead of employing a method in which a bead filler straightly extruded from the extrusion device is curved annularly, it is preferable to employ a method in which a bead filler is extruded from an extrusion device in a state where the bead filler is curved to a desired curvature, and the bead filler is molded annularly while maintaining the curvature. However, it is difficult to convey the curved extruded bead filler to a molding machine while maintaining its curvature.